Bound
by OakyDeer
Summary: Its Rose and Guy's second anniversary, and they're about to make a very interesting discovery... [Rose/Guy femdom; lemon in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello! Just a little treat for any Rose/Guy shippers out there! This fic will have some HEAVY feminization, femdom themes, and some light bondage so if that's not your dig, gomen my friends. :'3 I just can't seem to stop putting cute boys in frilly panties. Ah well. ON TO THE FIC!_

_-Atruim_

* * *

It would be just a couple more minutes before she came back to the apartment.

He'd set everything up as perfectly as he could, making sure there wasn't a rose pedal or a drop of candle wax out of place.

It was the night of their second anniversary and he wanted to make the night as special as possible.

Normally this would have been far too much detail for his taste, but Rose would appreciate it.

Besides, the way she drew her hand to her heart and sighed during the romance movies she watched made it perfectly clear that rose pedals scattered all over the bed would be right up her alley.

The telltale sound of jingling keys and the click of heels meant that she was finally home from her trip to the stores.

He stood at the door, giving her a small smile as she walked in.

"Find everything you needed?" He asked, helping her with the bags and taking them to the kitchen to put their new groceries away.

She put her bags down and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Yes, dear. And you know what I saw? Some woman with a tent claiming to give palm and tarot readings! Hah! She didn't know what she was doing! She pulled out an inverted Tower on and told some poor fool that his business would boom!" She scoffed, pouting her lips as she shook her head. "I was quite offended! The cards should NOT be mocked like that!"

Guy couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how adorable she looked when she was upset. She tried to look angry, but it only ever came out like a cute pout.

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "She'll get what's coming to her when that man's business falls. That's what the Tower card means, right?"

Her eyes glimmered as she looked up at him. "You actually remembered that…?" She whispered, smiling and resting her head on his chest.

His hands lowered down from her waist to her hips.

"Of course I remembered..." He whispered, his eyes flitting down to her plump lips.

There was a tense silence as he pulled her in just a little closer, his head tilting as he slowly pressed his lips against hers.

She let out a little sigh as she felt the pressure of his hips on hers.

Their hearts began to hammer faster by the second as their hands began to roam, their breath getting shallower as fingertips ran over the sensitive spots they knew all too well.

In one fluid motion he hoisted her up and sat her on the counter, never breaking their kiss.

Heat began to flood their bodies as the contact awakened their senses.

Each stroke and embrace sent a wave of delicious pleasure through them, warmth simmering over their skin.

Her thin fingers ran through the hair on the back of his head, leaving a tingling trail on the area they brushed over.

The feeling of his tongue slipping into her mouth elicited a small whimper from her.

He ran his hands up her thighs, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily.

"... bedroom..." She said, her voice a breathy whisper.

He grinned darkly and wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her off of the counter and headed to the bedroom.

She bounced against his hips with every step, and he felt his pants start to become uncomfortably tight.

Placing her down on the floor he opened the door and lead her in, not bothering to flick the switch on.

She gasped as she saw their bedroom dimly lit with small tea light candles and scattered with scarlet rose petals.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed up behind her, his erection brushing up against her as he kissed her neck.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his voice a low husky growl.

Hoping that her silence was out of astonishment, he made his way over to the bed and sat up with his back against the headboard.

She looked at him and bit her lip, nodding as she began to unbutton her blouse.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he leaned back and enjoyed the show.

The last button came off, revealing her lacy black brassiere. Her plump breasts nearly spilled out of the cups as she reached back for the zipper on her skirt.

Her pencil skirt hit the floor and his hips bucked up at the sight of her thighs wrapped in their sheer stockings held up by an elegant garter belt.

She swayed up to the bed slowly, running her hands through her hair and mussing it up. Violet strands of tossed curls spilled over her shoulders and back as she crawled up to him.

He tucked his hand under her chin and looked down at her. She grinned and helped him pull his shirt off, her hands sliding down his chest to his pants.

She deftly popped the button and zipped them down, tugging at his belt loops as he pulled the jeans off and kicked them to the side.

He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and rolled over, pinning her down and locking her in another passionate kiss.

"Mhhn... Guy..." She mumbled, trying to keep from moaning too loud as he began to grind up against her. "I g-got something from the store..."

"Ah? Something for us to play with?" He whispered, grinning as he placed little kisses on her earlobe.

She looked down and nodded. "Wait right here..."

They'd used a few simple toys before but they had never done anything too wild. Rose really wasn't one for anything too kinky... He watched curiously as she pranced out to the kitchen where they'd left their bags.

_"What could it be...?" _He wondered as she came in with a small striped bag.

"I wanted to try um... something new..." She mumbled, pulling out a set of red satin lingerie from the bag.

"Oh, you got new lingerie to model for me?" He said through a playful smile, pulling her on to the bed by the waist. "I'd love to see you in it..."

"Well... I... actually wanted... you... to try it..."

"... what?"

She bit her lip and eyed him hungrily, fidgeting as she looked down at the lingerie. "You... don't have to... I um... I just wanted to try..."

His mind raced. Him? Wearing lingerie? Where did THAT come from?

She wanted him to... crossdress? The word sent a tingle down his spine. He'd never even thought about doing something like that, much less with Rose... but it WAS her special night...

"I uh... sure?" He said, tilting his head in confusion.

A light blush came up over her cheeks. "R-Really? Oh... t-thank you..." She whispered, giving him a deep kiss.

He stared at the lingerie, unsure of what to do. Rifling through the set, he found the satin panties she'd gotten.

He turned them around, wondering if the little black bow should go on the front of the back.

Rose let out a small giggle and took the panties from him.

"Here... let me help."

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay! Ugh, its just very seldom that the right inspiration hits me! But here you go! The concluding chapter of Bound! Please enjoy! Oh, also? Look out for some light femdom coming your way._

* * *

It was almost as if Rose had splashed him with a bucket of ice water.

His heart hammered and him mind raced as he looked down at her holding the panties she'd bought for him.

"Oh and... just to make this a little more... exciting..."

The doors to the closet opened on their own. Rose's yellow sash was enveloped in a bluish glow as she pulled it towards her. It sailed gently though the air and began to wrap itself around Guy's wrists.

"W-What is it d-"

He was cut off by the feeling of his arms being pressed against the bars of the headboard. The sash had formed strong neat knots and had tied itself securely behind him. He pulled against them gently and was surprised. The sash was holding him down tight and thanks to Rose's soul power, it wasn't going to tear.

"... R-Rose?"

There was a tinge of fear in his voice, which was INCREDIBLY uncharacteristic of him. He was usually the one people were afraid of. But he was in a very vulnerable position at the moment and it was... different.

He looked up at her as she straddled his hips. There was something different about her... she was still his sweet, loving Rose but the air around her had shifted.

She traced her hand down his chest, her neatly polished fingernail dipping gently underneath the elastic of his briefs.

"Nngh..."

His breath caught in his throat at the contact. Instinctively, he tried to place his hands on her wide hips but the sash held him in place.

Her eyes glistened as she leaned down and kissed his stomach. She slid his briefs down slowly, licking her lips as his throbbing erection was exposed.

He squirmed a bit as she kissed a trail down to his crotch. He wanted nothing more than for her to just... touch him...

She gave him a mischievous glance and brought her plump lips closer to bead of precum that had begun to spill out.

Just as he thought she was going to wrap her lips around him she backed away and smiled, picking up the panties and giggling.

His hips bucked up as a painful throb coursed through his length. She was toying with him...

"I thought the color would look good on you..." She whispered as she pulled the panties up over his ankles. She wrapped her thin fingers around his member and tucked it gently under the soft fabric. And there she had it... he was wearing panties. For the first time in his life.

He looked up at Rose sort of wondering what was next but he noticed something. The fabric was INCREDIBLY soft... comfortable... and the satin seemed to wrap him in the same sensuous, luxurious feeling that Rose's fingers did.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Rose.

"You're blushing..." She whispered, giggling happily. He felt incredibly embarrassed. He tried to turn on his side but he'd forgotten that his wrists were pinned down. Again.

Rose took in the view for a few seconds. His cheeks were bright pink and his expression made him look like he was a little boy who had been caught misbehaving. He was absolutely helpless. She licked her lips and stared at the now visibly throbbing bulge in the red panties.

"Guy... do you actually like them?" She asked in mock disbelief, looking down on him as she inched her hips closer to his.

He looked down and swallowed, writhing underneath her. "I... uh... they're kind of..."

She nipped at his neck as she lowered herself onto him.

"A-AHN!"

This time his cheeks went red. She was bucking her hips against him and he could feel how soaked she was even through two layers of satin. The feeling of the smooth fabric gliding over his erection was _heavenly._

"You like them... don't you?" She asked in a low, sultry voice.

He fought one last time against the sash, knowing full well he wasn't going to get free no matter how hard he tried. He was completely at Rose's mercy...

"I... I don't k-"

Rose smirked and shifted her panties to the side, exposing her slick entrance to his eyes.

He let out a moan at the sight of her. His hips bucked up wildly but she backed away again, smiling as she trailed her hands down her body.

"You don't get to have me until you tell me..."

He hung his head and panted. This was VERY different than what he was used to... they usually just... had great sex and then held each other... all the typical, normal things...

But... this?

Rose holding him down... exposing him and controlling him...

... he could really get used to it.

"...Y-Yes..."

She smirked and straddled him once more, licking her lips as she pulled his panties down just enough for his length to spring out eagerly.

Her eyes met his in a moment of silent intensity. She lowered herself at what seemed like a centimeter a second until his enlarged tip pressed up gently against her dripping slit.

"Good boy..."

And with that, she let her hips drop. Guy let out a grunt as her slick, warm walls enveloped him. She let out a whimper and bit her lip.

He tried to thrust up into her but he found that he couldn't get the right leverage. _"Damn it!"_

She grabbed his face and went in for a wet, passionate kiss as she brought her hips down on him.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she sucked on his tongue. He desperately tried to get his arms free but no matter how hard he fought, he was stuck.

He wanted more.

He wanted to thrust into her and make her whimper and moan and...

The frustration made him throb painfully as she broke the kiss and leaned back. She continued to ride him, a hungry look in her eyes.

She was going so slow... he needed more...

"Hnnng... f-faster..." He moaned in a voice barely above a whisper.

"A-Aaah... I can't hear you, l-love..."

_"DAMN it..."_

He was NOT going to beg.

"I said..."

She stared to slip him out slowly, biting her lip and staring at him with dark, lustful eyes.

"... I can't hear you..."

He grit his teeth and fought against the sash again, hoping he could somehow tear it and pin her down.

The fabric cut into his wrist as he struggled against his binds as hard as he could.

He was about to lose it.

Rose simply watched with an amused smile as she slid him out even more.

He shook as he pulled his arm forward.

"Well then... I guess that'll be it for tonight..."

She giggled and let out a little whimper as she popped the tip out of her slit, licking her lips.

"NNGH... F-FASTER!

"... oh?"

"... p-please... f... f-faster... I'll do anything..."

A low chuckle escaped her lips as she leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Good boy..."

He hung his head and panted. He was dizzy with desire and he ached for release.

She lowered herself onto him again and moaned as she felt him fill her up.

Her fingers threaded in his hair as she pumped him in and out. "Mhhnf..."

Heat built up at the base of his member, sending a numbing wave of pleasure coursing through him.

"Aaah... mhnn, R-Rose... please..."

He whimpered, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm... I'm almost t-there..."

She bit her lip at the sound of his helpless begging. Its like he was under a spell... she was under her complete control. The very thought almost sent her over the edge.

"M-Mhnf... k-kiss me..." She moaned.

He let out a sharp gasp as he felt her walls tighten around him. He straightened himself up and mashed his lips against hers in a loving, passionate kiss.

His mind became a hazy blur as she bounced on his hips. Her hands groped at his body desperately as she rode him faster, her moans getting louder as glistening strings of sweat began to run down her flawless skin.

Breaking the kiss for air, he gasped for breath as he felt her tighten around him one last time.

"A-AAHN!"

A warm gush of juices spilled out from her as she climaxed, her trembling body pressed up against his.

He gasped and threw his head back against the headboard, balling his hands into tight fists. "GHHH... R-ROSE! AAAHN!"

His hips bucked up against her as he felt hot jets of cum burst out. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as he filled her up, moaning with each shot.

Her body spasmed as she rode out her orgasm, and the sound of their breathless panting filled the room.

The sash gingerly began to untie itself before it fell weakly in a pile. Guy couldn't help but smile at that. He slumped down and threw an arm over Rose's waist, pressing his trembling lips against her forehead.

Glancing down at her, he smiled weakly at the sight. Her purple curls were a wild mess. Her eyes were glazed over and her face was blotchy.

"D-Did... um... did you like it?" She whispered shakily. She was her shy, gentle self again.

"Um... y-you know..." He felt his face get hot once again as he looked at the floor. "Y-Yeah... I... I actually um... r-really did..."

Rose grinned and curled up against him contently.

He held her tightly, winding down after what might have been the best night of sex they'd had since their first time.

"... you look really cute in those by the way."

Guy blushed and gave her a little bump on the head, smiling.

With a gentle giggle, she kissed his cheek and held him close.

"Let's go get some more for you tomorrow..."


End file.
